Joyeux Noël !
by SaSa La Demoniaque
Summary: Severus déteste noël. Severus déteste Sirius Black. Que se passetil quand il se saoule avec Black au bal de noël ? Slash SBSS.


Titre : Joyeux noël !

Auteur : SaSa La Demoniaque.

Résumé : Severus déteste noël. Severus déteste Sirius Black. Que se passe-t-il quand il se saoule avec Black au bal de noël ? Slash SBSS.

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling (et elle veut toujours pas me céder Sirius).

Notes : -Cette histoire n'est pas pour les enfants (faut essayer de préservé leurs chasteté) Homophobes (Dégager !) et ceux qui n'aiment pas.

-Cette histoire se déroule pendant la 7 ème année mais Dumbledore et Sirius sont là.

-Les pensées de Snape sont entre « … »

-Les pensées de sa petite voix sont entre &…&

Bonne lecture !

Noël. La fête la plus stupide de tout les temps. Du moins selon Severus Snape, le redoutable et redouté maître des potions de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Severus détestait noël. C'était une fête complètement idiote selon lui. Quel idée de se gaver en s'offrant des cadeaux stupides ? Cela ne servait qu'à dépenser son argent et finir saoul.

Il avait toujours détestait cette fête et ne l'avait jamais fêtée de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais offert de cadeau à qui que se soit et n'en avait jamais reçu. Sauf de la part d'Albus qui continuait lui offrir une boîte de bonbon au citron maxi goût maxi format maxi sucré maxi calories. Mais à part lui, il n'en avait jamais reçu et en était très satisfait.

Mais cette année ne se passerait pas ainsi mais ça chut, c'est un secret.

Severus grommela lorsqu'il enfila une de ses robes noires habituelles. Un réveillon de noël avec un bal, quelle idée stupide encore. Il avait autre chose à faire que de voir les gamins se saouler et roucouler partout. Franchement, il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas maudit.

Il conclut que oui, effectivement, il était maudit quand il rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba en plein milieu du hall. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique acide quand il entendit un :

-Tien maais qui voilà !

Oh non. Pas Lui. Tout mais pas Ce crétin.

-Alors, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?! Sa me brise le coeur.

-La ferme Black.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est grognon Servilus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as foiré une potion ? T'as accordé des points au Griffondors ?

-La ferme. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ben le prof de DCFM est tomber malade alors Albus m'a demandé si je pouvais je remplacer.

« Satané Albus, vous me le paierez »

-Snape ?

-Quoi ? Grogna Severus.

-Tu pourrais te relever de dessus moi ?

Il se releva aussitôt.

-On se revoit au bal Snapy !

Severus regrogna. Il était décidément maudit.

Severus ratura la dernière phrase du devoir qu'il était en train de corriger et traça un D avant de poser sa plume. Les troisièmes années Poufsouffles-Serdaigles étaient des incapables.

Il regarda sa pendule murale. 20H25. Il fallait qu'il aille à ce foutu bal de noël.

Il prit sa cape et sortit.

Arrivé dans le Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs avant de s'apercevoir Qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre. Celle à l'extrême droite.

A côté de Black.

Evidemment.

Il poussa un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Tiens, Sevy, comme on se retrouve !

Severus l'ignora, repoussa un soupir et pris un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. La soirée risquait d'être loongue.

Cinq verres de Whisky et Trois verres de Bièraubeurres plus tard il était saoul. Ivre. Bourré.

Il s'apprêtait à se servir un autre verre quand il senti quelqu'un tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Black.

-Tu veux un verre ? Lui demanda-t-il

Sirius le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Mais…t'est ivre !

-Ouai, ptêt bien, chais pas. Tu veux un verre ?

-Ouai d'accord.

25 mn plus tard…

-Et tu t'souviens quand je t'ai suspendu par les pieds au Saule

Cogneur ! Rigola Sirius.

-Ah ouai, qu'est c'que c'étais marrant ! Rigola à son tour Severus.

Il se calma puis il lança :

-Tu sais, t'est sympa finalement !

-Ouai toi aussi, j'taurais jamais imaginé comme ça. !

Ils re-rigolèrent puis Severus reprit :

-Et pis j'avais jamais remarqué comme t'est sexy !

-Vi je sais. Toi aussi t'es pas mal finalement !

Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent.

-Et si on allait dans mes appartements, on y sera mieux. Lança Severus avec une œillade suggestive.

-Vi Vi, t'a raison. Répondit Sirius en le déshabillant du regard.

Ils quittent la Grande Salle en chancelant et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Severus en s'allumant l'un l'autre.

Une fois dans les appartements de Severus, Sirius plaqua Severus contre le canapé en l'embrassant tout en lui déchirant sa robe qu'il balança par terre et fit de même avec sa chemise. De son côté Severus en faisait pareil.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt torses nus à se caresser mutuellement. Sirius s'attarda sur les tétons rosés de son amant, les mordillant et les pinçant arrachant des gémissements à Severus. Il déposa des baisers sur le ventre avant de s'arrêter devant le pantalon qu'il défit très lentement avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. Il en fit de même pour le boxer et commença à effleurer le sexe de Severus de ses lèvres. Severus cria de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sev ?

-Tu le sais !

-Non je ne sais pas, dis-le moi.

-Prend là ! S'il te plaît…

Sirius sourit et pris en bouche l'érection de Severus qui poussa un cri et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Sirius prit les hanches de Severus et commença un vas-et-viens d'une lenteur insupportable. Juste au moment où Severus allait jouir, il retira sa bouche du sexe de son amant. Severus hurla de frustration.

Sirius fit apparaître du lubrifiant, s'en enduit et se plaça à l'entrée de Severus et s'enfonça lentement. Il se stoppa pour laisser à Severus le temps de se décontracter mais Severus se mis à onduler du bassin et Sirius commença à donner de doux coups de reins Ils se mit bientôt à accélérer et severus se mis à crier :

-C'est bon ! Plus fort ! Plus fort

Sirius répondit :

-Oui…Plus fort…

Et il se libéra dans Severus qui cria :

-Sirius !

Sirius, s'abandonnant lui aussi à l'orgasme retourna Severus et tomba dans ses bras. Et ils s'endormirent, épuisés et bourrés.

Severus était bien dans son demi-sommeil. Il était sur un truc moelleux avec un oreiller moelleux et deux bras passés autour de son torse. Attendez, deux bras autour de son torse ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Sirius Black, collé contre lui, en tenue d'Adam, en train de le prendre pour son nounours.

« Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu »

&Oh arrête, c'est pas dramatique rappelle-toi ce que vous avez fait hier soir&

« Ohmondi…qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?! »

&Vous avez couchés ensemble&

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Damned! »

&Arrête ta comédie, non seulement tu le désire…&

« Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout »

&Ah et l'érection de ton bas-ventre, c'est quoi ? Donc non seulement tu le désires mais en plus tu l'aimes ! &

« KOUA ?! »

&Oui oui, les papillons dans le ventre, l'envie de rire, de pleurer, le cœur qui bats vite, la boule dans ta gorge sont des signes de l'amour !&

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-J'imagine que tu veux que je m'en aille…

Il se leva et commença à ramasser ses vêtements.

-Sirius attend !

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me hurles que tu me hais ? Moi, je t'aime et hummff…

Severus s'était levé et venait de l'embrasser.

Quand ils manquèrent d'air, ils se séparèrent et Sirius demanda :

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime !

Là-dessus, ils recommencèrent leurs ébats.

Voilà c'est fini. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent SVP.

Reviews acceptés.

SaSa La Demoniaque.


End file.
